


Hannibal's Bad Day

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, But Hell is the only cuss word used, Complete, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Hannibal tries to prepare a surprise for his Will, but he accidentally messes it up. Will doesn't mind and is flattered at Hannibal's effort anyway. Humor and fluff.





	Hannibal's Bad Day

 

 

 

 

 

Once Chiyoh came to their rescue after their fall, she helped them get settled in Cuba. She furnished their new home with a mix of their personal tastes, interests and hobbies.

 

For Hannibal, a harpsichord, theremin and sketchpad. For Will, she somehow got his dogs back from Molly. She also bought him all new fishing gear. And a fishing lure kit. 

 

Once both men got fully settled in, they quickly developed a domestic life together full of routines.

 

Hannibal opened a small therapy office in his study. He was quite popular, though not so popular as to catch the attention of Jack Crawford and the FBI.

 

Will worked on boat motors, fixing up someone's boat whenever they asked. At first, he wanted to do it for free, but the people in Cuba seemed to like him so much that he finally caved in when they begged him to let them pay him.

 

He fished in the ocean on the side. He and Hannibal would cook together. And Will would dry the dishes after Hannibal washed them.

 

Domestic life together was surprisingly easy. It wasn't smooth all the time, of course, but they'd learned that if things got too heated between them, they'd step back and go cool off somewhere, distracted by their personal interests.

 

Hannibal still drew and sketched. He'd draw Will, or the dogs, or all of them together. The scenery and the people around them.

 

During the weekend, they took time off of work to be together as a family. Will would sometimes go by himself to fish in the water, and other times Hannibal and the dogs would tag along.

 

They had a plan to go fishing together that Saturday, but unfortunately, that plan was cancelled when he got an emergency call from one of his semi-regular patients. A very neurotic 20-something young woman who, in Hannibal's opinion, was just as annoying and rude as Franklyn Froideveaux had been. Although, thankfully, the young lady didn't have strange obsessions with Micheal Jackson, an unhealthy fixation with their therapist and cheese. 

 

It's OK, Hanni, his Will texted him back when he texted his partner to inform him that he unfortunately couldn't be there for their weekend fishing trip this time. See you when I get back home, my love, Will texted him for the final time that day.

 

An hour later, the patient, a Natasha Moozure, finally left and Hannibal breathed a sigh of relief.

 

He had a surprise planned for his dear Will.

 

It was some time later when he heard Will and the dogs enter the home. Hannibal winced. The kitchen and himself were in quite the mess.

 

"Hey, babe! We're home! How was wor --- ?" Will's voice filtered in until he got closer to greet his lover in the kitchen. He paused when he saw the catastrophe that was the kitchen. "HOLY HELL! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

 

Hannibal was soaking wet, covered in flour and honey, grass in his hair, and a pine cone stuck to his face. "I'm having what some would call a 'Bad Day.'"

 

He sighed and shook his head. He looked disappointed, and Will could tell that he was disappointed in himself. "I was trying to surprise you with things and food that would remind you of your childhood in Louisiana."

 

Will smiled wobbly through happy tears. He looked positively lovesick. He walked up to Hannibal and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," he said thickly through tears and a goofy smile.

 

 

 


End file.
